drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Squid Master
Character After being humiliated ultimately by being defeated by The Renegade Doctor, The Master took on another personality, wearing an octiate's skin over his face to hide his resemblance to The Moustache Doctor, and show is allegiance to Cthulhu. He has a fond obsession for hats, wearing a variety of them as different disguises to fool the dim-witted Moustache Doctor. He is known to get easily bored and impatient, flicking between The Moustache and Proper Bonkers Doctors as he gets tired of each of their forgetfulness/over-dramatics. Outfit The 'Squid' Master aptly wears a Squid mask, to hide his resemblance to The Moustache Doctor. In adittion, he has a range of hats either as decoration or as cunning disguises. These hats include: * Beret (Murder Mystery of Doom) * Bomber Hat (Moustache of The Doctor) * Cowboy Hat (Two Many Doctor Who's) * Fedora (Victory of The Master of The Doctor, Future Ends) * Santa Hat (Mistletoe & Time) * Top Hat (An Old Friend, Hat Attacks, Mistletoe & Time) Adventures The Master, gone mad after being stuck in a time portal for several years, satrts attacking people under the persona of an 'Evil Hat Man'- until The Moustache Doctor reaches him, resotring his memory and identity. The Master is defeated "with his own Hat Attack" by The Doctor, leading him to teleport away. Later, under the fake persona of "Lord M. Stir", The Master decides to mess with The Doctor and invites him to a fake murder scene. After The Doctor comes in, The Master gives him a special drugged tea which makes him pass out. However, The Moustache Doctor is to stupid to realise that Lord M. Stir is The Master, messing up The Master's "big reveal". Expressing his fustration with Moustache's forgetfulness, The Master puts him back and goes after another doctor... The Master waits many years, regaining his psyche, waiting to spring his trap on The Proper Bonkers Doctor. He lands his TARDIS in Ninja Bob's temple, leading Ninja Bob to sense it and call The Doctor there. However, when The Doctor runs into The Master, he just makes the Master's TARDIS rapidly dematerialise from the scene, leaivng him infuriated and vowing revenge. Some point afterwards, The Master takes over Earth, and The Master rings The Doctor to taunt him, simply laughing over The Phone. The Doctor breaks into The Master's headquarters, an overrun Ninja Bob's temple, to stop his regime. However, The Master defeats The Doctor in a duel of Sonic Screwdrivers, forcing The Doctor to hide on Earth for a whole year. Eventually The Doctor returns to blow up The Master's HQ with the use of SARA. The Master is missing in the explosion. Having been sorely defeated by PB, The Master goes back after the easier target of the Moustache Doctor. Instead of playing mind games, the desperate master goes for brute force, and simply decides to punch him out. He takes The Moustache Doctor's "Legendary Moustache", as it has the power to control anything with a moustache. Unfortunatley, The Master underestimates The Moustache Doctor's skills and intuition, which leads to The Doctor getting his Moustache back. The Doctor uses his new-found powers to detect The Master's moustache, which he has been hiding under his mask the whole time! The Master is controlled by The Legendary Moustache, and places The Doctor back in Yorkshire. Having failed all his plans for the year, The Master goes after the Tinsel of Razzilon to decorate his TARDIS with. Unfortunatley, The Doctor notices this, and follows The Master to his hiding place. The Master is ultimately humiliated after losing a 'tinsel duel' and promptly gives up on life. He makes a last-ditch attempt to have an eventful Christmas, picking a fight with The Proper Bonkers Doctor. Turns out The Doctor also had a lonely Christmas, so the two make up for the holidays. Despite now being on good terms with The Proper Bonkers Doctor, The Master still goes after The Moustache Doctor. It is shown that The Master, in his desperation, has become a disciple of Cthulhu, and is helping him to find and destroy The Moustache Doctor. He interrogated The Proper Bonkers Doctor about The Moustache Doctor's whereabouts. Seeming as he owes The Proper Bonkers Doctor for co-operating in his search for The Moustache Doctor, he assists in the TARDIS dogfight against The Anti-Doctor, along with Ninja Bob, Craig, Steampunk and Peanut Butter. Appearances * An Old Friend * Time of Dalek (Cameo) * Victory of The Master of The Doctor * Murder Mystery of Doom * Future Ends (Cameo) * The Christmas Miracle * Hat Attacks * Moustache of The Doctor * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who is Doctor Who? (Cameo, False Image) * Normality of The Doctor * Mistletoe & Time * Unrecorded Time (Mentioned) * The Transformation Bureau (Cameo) Category:Masters Category:Evil Hat Men